brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:LEGO Batman 3: The Bat is Back
Story After Lex Luthor and Joker's plan fails, Braniac's obsession with Justice League gets stronger. He unleashes a plan of attack and it's the Super Friends' job to stop him. Features *Nightwing is like how Deadpool is in his game. When entering The Batcave, you can find his room to unlock special things. He is also narrator in Special Levels. *Nightwing is voiced by James Bannd Dnive (me!) Characters & Levels There will be at least 75 characters. {| !Character!!Weapons!!Abilities!!Image |- |Batman | *Batarangs | *Use Bat-Signals *Turn into Bruce Wayne *Throw batarangs at targets *Double jump | |- |Electric Batman | *Electric batarangs | *Throw electric batarangs *Use electric switches *Imune to lightning *Shock Minions/Pedestrians | |- |Aqua Suit Batman | *Batarangs *Water Gun | *Throw batarangs at targets *Swim under water *Shoot water at fires | |- |Robin | *Birdarangs *Staff | *Acrobatics *Swing w/ staff *Throw birdarangs at targets *Turn into Tim Drake *Double Jump | |- |Nightwing | *Batons *Birdarangs | *Use batons to swing *Double jump *Acrobatics *Throw birdarangs at targets | |- |Nightwing (original) | *Batons *Birdarangs | *Use batons to swing *Double jump *Acrobatics *Throw birdarangs at targets | |- |Red Robin | *Staff *Birdarangs | *Use Staff to swing *Double jump *Acrobatics *Throw birdarangs at targets | |- |Superman | | *Melt LEGO ice *Flight *Super Strength *Use Krypton machinery *Harmed by kryptonite *Turn into Clark Kent | |- |Superman (movie) | | *Melt LEGO ice *Flight *Super Strength *Use Krypton machinery *Harmed by kryptonite | |- |Brainiac | | *Lazer Vision *Fly *Telekinesis | |- |Flash | | *Super speed (15% faster than normal characters) *Blow up silver LEGO *Run on tightropes *Break treadmills | |- |Green Lantern | *Ring *Giant Hand (Made by ring) | *Build green LEGO *Fly *Blow up silver LEGO *Super Strength (with giant hand) | |- |Bane | | *Super Strength *Turn into Ultra Bane (big-fig version) *Break The Bat move *Immune to toxins | |- |Ultra Bane | | *Super Strength *Immune to toxins *Pick up things that have a green handle *Create & Throw rock masses | |- |Sinestro | *Ring *Death gun (made by ring) | *Build yellow LEGO *Fly *Shoot death gun at targets | |- |Bruce Wayne | *Brief case | *Turn into Batman *Wack people on the head w/ brief case *Use Wayne Interprises technology *Use machinery | |- |Bizzaro | | *Melt LEGO ice *Flight *Super Strength *Healed by kryptonite | |- |Lex Luthor | *Gun *Kryptonite | *Shoot gun at targets *Heal Bizzaro w/ kryptonite (Takes back 1 heart before death) *Weaken Kryptonians w/ kryptonite (No more flight, super strength, or heat vision) | |- |Man-Bat | | *Scream to break glass *Flight *Turn into Dr. Langstorm | |- |Dr. Langstorm | *Potion | *Turn water into toxins *Poison Goons *Use technology *Hack into computers *Turn into Man-Bat | |- |Joker | *Prank Gun *Joy Buzzer | *Shoot Prank Gun at targets *Use Joy Buzzer on electric switches *Immune to toxins | |- |New 52 Joker | *Guns | *Shoot guns at targets *Immune to toxins | |- |Two-Face | *Gun *Coin | *Shoot gun at targets *Immune to toxins *Hack into cameras | |- |Killer Croc (Original) | | *Swim under water | |- |Harley Quinn | *Hammer *Bombs | *Blow up silver LEGO *Hit targets w/ hammer *Acrobatics *Double Jump | |- |Cyborg | | *Blow up silver LEGO *Lazer vision *Hack into computers *X-ray vision | |- |The Penguin | *Unbrella | *Knock out gas *Glide w/ unbrella *Shoot unbrella bullets at targets | |- |Grundy | *Knives | *Throw knives at targets *Super Strength | |- |Clayface | | *Grapple *Turn into important things *Pass through grates *Turn into giant Clayface | |- |Clayface (Big Fig) | | *Ground smash *Create & throw rock masses *Super strength *Turn into regular Clayface | |- |Mr. Freeze | *Freeze Ray | *Freeze water *Put out fires *Freeze people *Shoot Freeze Ray at targets | |- |Scarecrow | *Fear gas bombs | *Immune to toxins *Scare people to literal death *Use fear gas on people *Throw Fear Gas bombs at targets | |- |The Riddler | *'?'Cane | *Solve puzzles *Swing on poles w/ cane *Computer hack | |- |Riddler (Jacket) | *'?' Cane *Bombs *Banana | *Solve puzzles *Swing on poles w/ cane *Computer hack *TripThe Flash *Blow up silver LEGO w/ bombs | |- |Martian Manhunter | | *Shapeshift into different things such as: *Snake *Spider *Dog *Cat *Business Man *Hack into technology *Fly *Super strength | |- |Green Arrow | *Bow | *Shoot Arrows at targets *Grapple w/ bow *Blow up silver LEGO w/ explosive arrows | |- |Shazam | | *Charge up Electricity Switches w/ lightning *Flight *Super Strength | |- {| !Level!!Characters!!Enemies!!Boss(es) |- |'Put a ring on it' | *Batman *Robin | *Prisoners | *Sinestro |- |'The walking dead' | *Batman *Robin | *Zombies | *Grundy |- |'Galactic Game' | *Superman *Green Lantern | *Alien Robots | *Brainiac (gets away) *Bizzaro |- |'A Spoon Full Of Sugar' | *Batman *Superman *Nightwing | *Pengin Minions *Penguin Bodyguards | *The Penguin *Giant Penguin Minion |- |'High Speed Chase' | *Batmobile *Flash | *Riddler Henchman | *Riddler's Hot Rod *Riddler |- |'Heroes in Wonderland' | *Batman *Cyborg | *Queen of Hearts Card | *Mad Hatter |-